Sharing
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Stu gives Nick an offer that could give Nick what he desperately wants, but there's a catch...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello loves. This is a choppy distraction from life and the things that are going on in it. I'm supposed to be doing other things and working on other projects, but nope! You get a small, choppy continuation of Lila/Nick/Stu's story. Probably the end of it though. We'll see. For now, enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Nick was in the gym when he heard someone enter behind him. His thoughts had been on Lila and their upcoming promo together where they were going to be kissing again, goofing off like they normally did these days. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Stu standing beside his treadmill and he pulled out one of his earbuds.

"Can I help you?" Nick asked, keeping up his steady jog.

"I need to talk to you about Lila," Stu said, leaning an arm on the treadmill. "Right now."

"What about her?"

"Will you get off the treadmill and face me so we can talk like men?" Stu rubbed his face like he was tired and annoyed at the same time. "This is going to be a long conversation and you're not going to like some of it."

Nick didn't like the sound of that, but he listened to his coworker. He turned off the treadmill and climbed off, grabbing his towel on the way. He moved off to the side and looked at Stu as the man approached him again.

"What's going on?"

"I know about your feelings for Lila," Stu told the blond Superstar and he held his hand up to silence Nick before he could speak. "Don't bother saying anything to deny it. I've seen the way you look at her, heard the way you speak to her. If you didn't have feelings for her, then I'm the bloody Pope."

Nick swallowed his pride. "I guess you want me to go to the bosses and ask for the storyline to be over with. The one between me and Lila."

Stu lifted an eyebrow. "Who said anything about that?"

"I assumed that you wouldn't want me working with your girl, Bennett…keep my distance and end my friendship with her, in hopes that this thing that I have for her dies."

Stu shook his head. "I don't want that, Nick. Because it's not going to do any good if she feels the same way and ends up crying to me about how unfair I was."

The blond Superstar blinked in surprise. "What?"

Stu leaned back against the wall. "You really didn't think I hadn't figured that out either? I know Lila has feelings for you too, Nick. She's had them for some time and it's been killing her to keep it hidden from me because she feels like it's cheating."

Nick's mind returned to the night and morning where he had spent time with Lila weeks ago, touching her like he hadn't touched her before or since. He'd wanted to do more. He wanted to touch her again, to hold her against him and taste her, but he kept his hands safely to himself except when they were doing promos or practicing for them. If Stu knew about that, both he and Lila were in trouble.

"Stu…"

"I'm not mad at you or Lila, Nick," Stu said, shaking his head. "It's something that was bound to happen and it's in her nature according to her mother."

"I don't follow."

Stu stared at the exercise equipment across from them. "Have you ever heard of a polyamorous relationship?"

"Isn't that where a person can love more than one person romantically or something along those lines?" Nick asked, furrowing his brow as he wracked his brain for what little he knew of that term.

"For the basics, yeah."

"But Lila never said anything about being anything like that. You're not into polyromantic relationships."

"That's because I'm not," Stu told the man, crossing his arms. "And Lila's never had a term for it, so she's never known. And if she did, she's always thought she was in the wrong. That what she was feeling was close to cheating on the partner she was with. But it's not. It's what comes natural to her. Like breathing or swimming or wrestling. She can't help but feel romantic love for more than one person after she develops a connection to them and finds out that she really enjoys their company. She's done it in the past as I've found out by talking to Clara, but she's suppressed it and that's why none of her relationships ended well."

"Lila sabotaged her own relationships because she can't be in just one?" Nick shook his head. "I can't believe that."

"She doesn't sabotage anything, mate. She just can't be happy the way that she is," Stu corrected, giving Nick a hard look. "So, what's going on right now has to stop."

"But you said that –"

Stu's phone buzzed in his pocket and the Superstar withdrew it, glancing down at the small screen before looking back at Nick.

"Look. I know that Lila is dying inside trying to fit into this perfect image of loving just one person – me – and that she has feelings for another bloke at the same time – you – for the whole world to see. She's been running from her true nature for all her life because she thinks it's the wrong thing and society has told her that it's wrong, but it's society that's got its boot up its arse. There's nothing wrong with Li loving more than one person at the same time. I can live with the fact that she's polyromantic." He looked hard at Nick. "Can you?"

Nick swallowed and nodded. "I can. I really can."

Stu and him stood in silence for a moment, letting the words hang in between them. Nick shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"What does this mean for Lila and me though?" Nick asked, feeling a smidge of hope that there could be something.

"That's what that text was about," Stu said, waving his phone around. "Lila's coming down here to meet me because I told her I wanted to meet her in the gym for something. She has no idea you're here unless she's going to send you a text too. Or put a tracking app on your phone like she's threatened to do with mine."

Nick smirked. That sounded like his little fiery tiger of a best friend.

"We're going to talk to Lila about this," Stu continued, lowering his hand. "Give her the option she's been denied and denying herself for so long. The option of having more than one meaningful relationship with the people that she cares about."

Nick stared at Stu in surprise. "You're really willing to share your girlfriend like that? With me?"

"Let's get this straight, right here, Nick. I'm doing this for Lila. I'm not that big of a fan of you. I think you're a bloody arrogant punk at times and that you're far too childish when it comes to situations that need a level head, but Lila finds something in you that she loves. So I'm willing to overlook all of that for her. Because I love her with every fiber of my being, like I've never loved anyone else. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she's happy."

"That's awfully generous of you, Stu."

"There's a catch though, mate," Stu said, giving a small smirk.

_Of course there is…_

"Let's hear it," Nick said, rolling his eyes as he leaned back against the wall next to Stu.

"We give Li this option to be polyromantic like she's clearly meant to be and if she accepts, then she can equally date us," Stu explained, rolling his shoulder. "We'll work out some kind of arrangement so that all of the time is spent fairly and goes smoothly and Lila doesn't feel awkward about it. I've got no problem with this."

"But if she says no dice?" Nick asked, dreading the answer already.

"Then you stop pursuing her, Nick. You remain her friend and her coworker, but you don't try to go beyond that. I don't want to see Li get hurt. She may hate herself for not coming out of the polyromantic closet if she says no to this, but she is happy with me too. She wouldn't want to risk our relationship to have random flings with you behind my back."

"I know," Nick said, looking down at his feet.

"Can you handle giving her up if she says no?" Stu asked, watching Nick.

Nick stood silent for several moments, thinking hard. He really didn't want to give up Lila. She was his best friend, the woman that he loved. He had fallen in love with her fast and hard and he had fallen in love with her completely in the years that he had known her. To think that he would have to walk away from her forever and never look back made his heart hurt, his head spin, and his stomach churn. But it wasn't like he had much of a choice if she said no to Stu's option for her.

"It's going to hurt like Hell, but I guess I can handle it," Nick conceded, lifting his eyes to meet Stu's dark ones.

"Good."

"Stu?" Lila's voice floated into the gym before the Diva walked in.

Both Superstar's looked up to see the dark-haired, blue-eyed Diva walking towards them and Nick felt his heart pound in his chest like it always did when he saw her. She looked confused when she saw him, almost a little worried, but crossed over to embrace Stu when the taller man opened his arms to her. Nick held his arm out to her and she embraced him too, making a small face at him.

"You stink," she complained with a small laugh.

"Stu interrupted a run," Nick commented with a matching smile. "Blame him."

"Okay." Lila smacked her boyfriend lightly on the arm. "Bad Stu."

Stu shook his head with a small grin and slid his arm around her waist turning her. "Li, we've got something to talk to you about. Something that you need to hear us out for."

Lila's face dropped. "Okay? Am I in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble, little tiger," Nick promised, leading the way over to the exercise benches and sitting down on one and watching Stu and Lila sit on another. "This has nothing to do with you being in any kind of trouble. This is something good."

Lila stared at him and then looked at Stu when he took one of her hands. "Stu?"

"Li, we want to give you the option of dating both of us, love," Stu said and immediately Lila started to protest. "Lila, hear me out. I know you have feelings for Nick. I know you've had feelings for multiple people at the same time at one point in your life and you keep fighting it. It's what makes you who you are, love. You're supposed to be in a polyamorous relationship. That's who you are."

Lila's eyes widened. "Polyamorous? Stu…I don't…there's a word?"

"There's a word. There are people all over this planet just like you, communities, groups, families. They're all there and they're fighting like you, Li," Stu explained, smoothing his thumb over the back of her hand and Nick could see the love that he had for her in his eyes, that tender action. "And we can help you connect with them. Because you're not alone. You don't have to hide who you really are, love."

Lila reached out with other hand almost instinctively and Nick set aside his towel to grasp her hand reassuringly. He squeezed her fingers and gave her a small smile. The Diva looked uncertain and relieved and like she was going to cry from receiving the news that she wasn't alone in this feeling that she had been suppressing for so long.

"So little tiger," Nick said, watching her face. "What's going through your head when you think about dating me and that dark brooding fellow over there at the same time? Because you can say no and it'll be fine."

Lila glanced at Stu and he nodded. "Well, I could give it a try." She wet her lips and offered them a smile. "Because I really do love both of you."

"Then it's settled," Stu said, bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it. "We've got ourselves a liberated girl, that's going to be one hell of a happy queen."

"Are you sure about that?" Lila asked with a small giggle.

Nick laughed as he squeezed her hand. "I'm sure with our two heads we can think of ways to make sure you're so happy you don't know what to do with yourself." He looked at his fellow Superstar. "So what shall we do with our girl first?"

Stu thought for a moment. "First date, sound good?"

"Sounds good," Nick said, nodding his head. "How about somewhere nice?"

"I can make reservations," Stu told him.

Lila laughed, falling back against Stu on the bench. "You still stink, Nick! And you're horrible with reservations, Stu!"

Nick and Stu grinned at each other as Stu wrapped his arms around her. Lila smiled up at Stu and then looked over at Nick.

"I'll take a shower," Nick promised with a nod as he rose to his feet.

"And we'll work out the arrangements for where we'll go," Stu told the Diva as he helped her to her feet. "We don't have to go anywhere fancy for our first date together."

"You two are going to be the death of me," Lila commented, shaking her head as she pressed a kiss to Stu's cheek and then popped onto her toes to press a kiss to Nick's. "But thank you for this."

"Any time, love," Stu said, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Anything for you, little tiger," Nick promised, grasping her hand in his. "Anything at all."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: This is really choppy compared to what I usually write and I'm not completely happy with it, but this is what I get for running on little sleep and with brain fog. I'm in the beginnings of a polyamorous relationship and I'm learning about it as I go, so forgive me if I got something wrong. I hope to learn to accept myself for who I am. Please leave a comment or two if you'd like but no pressure. Thank you! -Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello loves. I'm only doing a short update to make this a two-shot in order to appease a friend that asked for more. She has been supportive of many of my stories and I feel like she needs something. So this is for her. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Nick looked over at Lila as she moved around the hotel room as he and Stu sat on the bed, trying to figure out where there they were going to take her for their first group date. She was running a brush through her hair and looking good in a fresh pair of jeans and a low shouldered blue top. Lila's phone kept beeping in her pocket, but she was ignoring it as she got ready, listening to Stu and Nick talk about where they could possibly take her without being too fancy and needing reservations that they couldn't possibly get this late of notice.

"How about Olive Garden?" Lila asked, pushing her dark hair over her shoulder. "I love the Olive Garden."

Nick glanced down at his phone and searched through the local restaurants in the city that the WWE was staying at for this week. "There's a couple in the area," he announced, glancing at Stu. "One's about twenty minutes away if we go on foot."

"Because this one doesn't do taxis," Stu said, taking a swipe at Lila's booty when she walked past him on the way to her bag. "Unless she absolutely has to. Right love?"

Lila stuck her tongue out and danced away from him after dropping her hairbrush back into her bag. Nick smacked her on the booty for good measure and she whined, dancing back away from him. He smirked at her and she pouted at her men, putting her hands on her hips. Stu rolled his eyes at her pout and plucked up his phone, taking a picture of her. Lila blinked her eyes and the shimmering blue eyeshadow glittered under the lights. Nick loved the way that she always changed her eyeshadows to fit her personality of the day and she jumped forward to snatch at Stu's phone.

"No pics," she said, reaching for it. "I wasn't cute."

"You're always cute," Stu said, grabbing her and rolling her onto the bed between him and Nick. "You are beauty personified and perfect."

Color hit Lila's cheeks and she glanced up at Nick.

"Exactly what he said and more, little tiger," Nick agreed, tracing his finger along her cheek.

"Two flattering jerks," Lila laughed, putting a pout on her lips. "I don't know how I'm going to live with these compliments from you both."

"You'll live, Li," Stu promised.

"No die," Nick said, giving her a warning look.

"No dying," Lila agreed, nodding her head. She sighed as her phone beeped again. "That sound is getting annoying."

"Then check it."

Lila lifted her hips to grab her phone from her back pocket and Nick had to suppress a groan at the thoughts that came from the action. She put the phone in front her face and her eyes went wide and a smile touched her lips every now and then. But a frown tugged there too. Little tears threatened to fall from her eyes and Nick wondered if he should rip the phone from her hands and cuddle his new girlfriend to him, protect her from whatever she was looking at. He looked to Stu for guidance, for help.

"What are you looking at, Li?" Stu asked, putting his hand on the flat of her stomach as if to ground her in reality.

"Twitter and Facebook," Lila whispered, staring at the small screen in front of her. "I made a post on both remember? Announcing the polyamorous thing and that I'm dating both of you and it's blown up on both of them…"

Nick pulled his phone back out and pulled up his social media accounts since he had been tagged in both of these posts. He looked at all the reactions and the comments and he saw the support that Lila was getting, the odd comments and questions that she was getting from people that didn't understand, and the people condemning her and the two men in her life. But he was overwhelmed by all the support that just kept pouring in from their friends and strangers alike, people that were happy that Lila was no longer hiding from who she was meant to be. Friends of his and friends of Stu's were responding too and they were happy for all of them, confused a little, but happy nonetheless because finally Lila was herself completely. She could love without fear of herself and she could love both of them equally.

"Wow…they're taking it well," Nick commented, shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"You sound surprised," Stu said with a smirk as he rubbed gentle circles on Lila's stomach. "I told you that polyamorous relationships are becoming more widely accepted and that this is nothing that Lila should be ashamed of." He looked towards Lila. "How do you feel, Li?"

"Hungry," Lila said, lowering her phone to look into his dark eyes.

Stu rolled his eyes again. "Besides hungry. How do you feel?"

"Happy," Lila told him with a small smile on her pink lips. "Relieved, overwhelmed, excited, tired, hungry, all the things, Stu." She sat up and pressed a kiss to his cheek and then pressed a kiss to Nick's. "I'm just so happy that I can don't have to feel weird anymore."

"You're still weird, love," Stu said, shaking his head.

"But you're our weird," Nick said, putting his hand on her thigh.

Lila pouted for a moment before holding her phone out. "I want to take our first group picture. Right now, right now."

She held her phone out as far as her arms could reach and smiled. Nick and Stu pressed their lips to her cheeks and she snapped the picture before demanding that they be serious. The Superstars sighed and leaned close to her, looking at the camera.

"That's better," Lila said, taking the picture and looking at it for a moment before posting it on her social media pages. "Yay for us."

Nick watched her bound to her feet and she spun around on her heels to look at them. Her hands reached out and she held one out to each of them.

"Let's go," she said with a bright smile on her lips and a light in her eyes. "I want to be fed and then I want to take you boys for some ice cream."

Stu grasped her hand in his and pulled her down, pressing a kiss to her lips. "We'll get you some food and we'll talk about everything. So, we can figure this out."

Lila nodded and pressed her lips to his in another kiss. She got a devilish look in her eyes as she turned her blue gaze on Nick's. Nick fell back as she launched herself on him and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. He put his hands on her hips and squeezed, knowing he had to control himself in Stu's presence. There would maybe be time for more heated things later and that was something for him to discuss with her on his own or maybe Stu would bring it up at dinner. He wasn't sure how that worked out.

"I love you both," Lila said, pulling herself away from Nick and smiling at the two Superstars. "Forever and always."

"Ditto," Nick said, giving her a wink.

"I've always loved you," Stu said, rising to his feet and putting his hand out. "And it's never going to change. No matter what." He jerked his chin towards the door. "Shall we go, love?"

Lila took his hand and then Nick's as he rose to his feet. "We can. I'm really hungry."

"That's the thing about you, Li. You're always hungry," Stu commented, walking towards the door. "We've got to keep her fed, Nick. So, keep snacks handy."

"I already know her favorites," Nick said, squeezing Lila's hand as Stu opened the door. "I'm sure there's not much for me to learn. Just some more basics and then I'm good." He looked towards Lila and caught her eye. "I can learn everything and then I can do the fun girlfriend tormenting thing that I've wanted to do for a while now."

"Stu, he's being mean," Lila whined, moving closer to Stu.

Stu pushed her gently back towards Nick. "She's yours tonight, Nick. Have fun learning her ticklish spots. She's got one just above each hip, so have at it."

Nick smirked as Lila gasped.

"Stuart!" Lila exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at her boyfriend.

"Girlfriend tormenting goes on me too, love, remember that," Stu said with a proud smirk. "You get a double dose of it or more. Thanks to who you are."

Lila pouted. "You both are jerks."

"But you love us," Nick reminded her, squeezing her hand.

"And we love you," Stu agreed, bumping her with his elbow.

Lila used her foot to press the elevator button and put a smile on her face. "I do love you both. You just don't have to torment me so much."

Stu and Nick shared a look over her head.

"Nah," they said, shaking their heads.

"Tormenting you is fun," Nick said, poking her in the side.

"Within reason," Stu agreed, leading them into the elevator. "And just think this is only the beginning, Li."

"What do you mean?" Lila asked, looking up at him.

Stu glanced at Nick. "Nick, I'm going to show you where her ticklish spots are. Pay attention, mate."

"Stu, no!" Lila protested as the doors closed behind them and the men laughed.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I told you it was short. I tried to get some things done and out of the way. But you know, I'm brain stuck. So it might not have translated well. We'll have to deal with it. Let me know what you think. Or you don't have to. Have a pleasant day. -Scarlet**


End file.
